User talk:Yunzhong Hou
Seriously , this is nonsense, and even if it would make sense claiming you are licensing work under a licence that doesn't allow commercial use on a commercial website like Wikia spamming it across random user pages whilst not contacting the community in general is not the way to make a community know it. Since the revert of your first post apparently wasn't enough of a warning a fellow admin blocked you from editing the Alternate History Wiki for the coming three months. I wish you all the best luck in the world with your creative wikis but know that we don't appreciate these kind of obvious tricks. --Karsten vK (talk) 18:15, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Uhh... And what would be your idea of contacting the community without contacting the individuals making up that community? I've already brought the issue up with Angela and am waiting a reply. My actions certainly are NOT tricks, since who would I be tricking? No one, exactly. And blocking me from Althist just because I'm looking for people to contribute with the project isn't grounds for blocking. --Yunzhong Hou ::The main page's talk page and the forum seem pretty obvious places to me. Contacting people for cooperation is indeed not a reason to block anyone but doing so en masse is considered spamming which IS a reason to do so and as I have already stated was the reason for the block. --Karsten vK (talk) 18:32, 10 February 2008 (UTC) Have you even looked into the messages? The material contained therein certainly is NOT spam or negative content, and if you don't want to be contacted, you can just leave me a message and I won't send you any more updates. However, by removing my messages from others' user pages you have attempted to prevent them from seeing my messages, which is a direct violation of the right to free speech. You have overextended your rights as an admin. Besides, people don't look at the main talk page and forum page -- I've been on Wikia for over a year now and I don't check those places regularly. By comparison, leaving messages creates an orange bar which gets people to notice, and that's what I need. And I would like to know what you consider to be "obvious tricks", because leaving messages isn't a "trick". --Yunzhong Hou ::Forgive me for forgetting to explain what I meant with that, with trick I meant that the way you were advertising this all looked a lot like it was just some cheap publicity stunt, especially since licensing something with a non commercial licence on a commercial website seemed about as nonsensical to me as the Maoist wiki with Google ads I saw lately. If you are serious about this I wish you all luck in the world to get a Creative Commons licence for the content over here and I might even lend you my support in that since I do share your opinion on cc being a better licence than the GNU currently used. Please note that my criticism to you advertising your plan is thus not directed to the plan itself but to the way you were spamming it to completely random users with ad-like standard texts. Calling the removal of text with a spamlike intonation "a direct violation of the right to free speech" is a severe overstatement in my opinion. I do not wish to start in some kind of flame war over this, especially since I see now that your plan apparently wasn't the publicity stunt it had all characteristics of but a badly executed but nevertheless serious plan. As such I am lifting the block imposed on you and asking you that may you ever have another such plan to please find different ways of advertising it. --Karsten vK (talk) 19:11, 10 February 2008 (UTC) "ad-like standard texts" -- so you want me to prepare a different message to each person? Now just think about that: How much time do you think it would take me to create 25+ personalized messages? (I think you should see the problem by now.) Just because you have now removed the block doesn't solve everything. As of now I'm still blocked from AltHistory wiki and the messages I posted there have not been restored, and your unfair damage to my reputation cannot be undone. "advertising this" -- That is NOT the definition of a trick. Your use of such words on a publicly visible site constitutes libel. I have already reported to Angela concerning your abuse of adminship rights. I see that User:Marcpasquin on your site has protested your actions as well. I believe that an apology is in order. --Yunzhong Hou 21:03, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :To be fair, a lot of people would consider "wide-spread unsolicited invitation" to be offensive and count them as SPAM, even if you personalize each one of them. There is also no libel involved, Karsten has already acknowledged above that his judgment was in error, and recognized that you were not actually trying to trick people. Finally, "besides, people don't look at the main talk page and forum page", you'll find that different communities have vastly different experiences/practices. -PanSola 23:59, 10 February 2008 (UTC) License Hi, I just saw your page at Template:CreativeCommonsLicensed. I'm afraid that all of Wikia is under the GNU Free Documentation License (other than some special exceptions) and that this is part of our terms of use. The 'non-derivative' part is a particular problem, wikis are designed for other people to be able to edit your work. Reassy, if you want something that no one can change, you need a static web-page with no editing button. Of course, some wikis have social rules about editing other people's work, especially creative wikis, but having a wiki license of 'nd' doesn't really make sense. I'm afraid this page will need deleting, along with any content where the author does not agree to the work being licensed under the GFDL. -- sannse (talk) 19:09, 25 March 2008 (UTC) How can I create a ConWorld? I have a nice idea for a conworld. Tell me how I can create one. Davichito 17:57, 12 April 2008 (UTC) GDFL and copyrights I created a mix of copyrights and GFDL and it works very well: "Documentation is the only thing on GFDL, the concepts, ideas and images are owned of their respective creators". You would try it in your Idea project. I mean... If Bill Gates writes an article on Vista, it does not mean he is licensing the whole Vista thing in GFDL. Well, bye bye. I hope it is my last edit here, so enjoy your new wiki